Bicycle safety has become a national problem with the increasing number of motor vehicles and bicycles intermingling in the general traffic. Today's vehicular traffic on roads and highways involves not only large fast moving trucks, busses and automobiles, but also bicycles. The number of bicycles is rapidly increasing. Bicycles are small in comparison to the rest of the vehicles on the road and move at much slower speeds. Part of the problem lies in the poor visibility of the bicycle rider and the bicycle, and so they must be clearly and easily visible to operators of the rest of the vehicles. Experience dictates that, at present day speeds of motor vehicles, they be clearly identifiable at a distance of 500 or 600 feet both day and night. Some statutes make such identification mandatory. This suggests that the bicycle be provided with a reflecting, fluorescent or luminous area of sufficient size to provide such identification to anyone, including operators of other vehicles.
The present invention discloses a bicycle safety reflector which is secured to the seat and affords a simple and effective means for providing the necessary visibility to a bicycle to meet the practical and legal requirements. The reflector covers at least the back of the seat and the springs and extends downwardly and partially underneath the seat. It may be in the shape of a bib or may have any other attractive or useful shape. Since a portion of the reflector is directly behind the springs it may be of any desired width thereby allowing the necessary size for good visibility.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a reflecting, luminous or fluorescent bib for the seat of a bicycle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a reflecting or luminous cover for the back and springs of a bicycle seat.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a bicycle seat with a cover of reflecting or luminous material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bicycle seat with an integral reflector which may be installed by the seat manufacturer.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bicycle reflector to cover the back of the bicycle seat and springs and to be secured to the seat post.